A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the art of Hall Effect sensors used in conjunction with the vehicle, and more specifically a vehicle accelerator mechanism.
B. Background
It is well-known in the art to provide mechanical linkages between a foot pedal and the throttle of an associated vehicle engine. As the foot pedal is depressed the mechanical linkage engages the engine to run at various operating levels. Over time the mechanical linkages wear creating inconsistent operating conditions. What is needed is a way of determining the position of the foot pedal that changes with usage of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-contact sensor for use with the vehicle accelerator pedal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide Hall Effect sensor for use with the vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cruise control mechanism utilizing an electromagnet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to utilize a Hall Effect sensor to inhibit the startup of the vehicle engine when the accelerator pedal is depressed.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to utilize a Hall Effect sensor to engage a vehicle backing light.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a Hall Effect sensor mechanically linked to an accelerator pedal of the vehicle. The Hall Effect sensor includes a sensor housing, a Hall Effect sensor member and a magnetic displacement member. The magnetic displacement member is slidable to be displaced relative to the Hall Effect sensor when the accelerator pedal is depressed by an operator. The Hall Effect sensor includes an electrical output that is responsive to the displacement of the displacement member. A control module is included that is electrically communicated with the output from the Hall Effect sensor. The control module may be communicated to backing lights and may be operatively connected to inhibit startup of the vehicle engine or inhibit power communicated to be power takeoff shaft. The Hall Effect sensor and control module may also include an electromagnet that is operatively juxtaposed to the accelerator pedal of the vehicle. A cruise switch may be operatively communicated with the control module so that when engaged, the control module sends an electric signal to the electromagnet fixing the position of the accelerator pedal.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention with reference being made to the accompanying drawings.